Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 063
Signs of Doom, Part 2, known as The Strongest Earthbound God! Wiraqocha Rasca in the Japanese version, is the sixty third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Rex Goodwin continues. Rex Summons Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca and uses its effect to reduce Crow's Life Points to 1. Due to massive injuries, Crow is unable to continue the Duel after falling off his Duel Runner.]] Summary Angela Rains stands outside the Stairway to the Dragon Star, which is now surrounded by Sector Security, as she reports on recent happenings. The light in the form of the Condor Nazca Line appeared over Goodwin's mansion at about 11:47, she explains. Due to the purple flames surrounding the outside, they can't get any inside coverage. However she believes this could be connected to the similar events at the Arcadia Movement building, while Sector Security has released no information. Goodwin tells his opponents how he, a once ordinary man, is now an ultimate God through the powers of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals. The Marks of the Dragon disappears from the Signers' arms and forms the complete dragon symbol on Goodwin's chest. Crow Sets 2 Trap Cards and ends his turn. The King of the Netherworld continues to make its way to the geoglyph, while Goodwin talks about fate and his opponents' companions watch anxiously from the sidelines. Jack pulls up in front of his two partners to make his move, saying he doesn't know much about God and bonds and wish to surpass them. It's Jack's turn and he draws a card. Yusei and Jack's SPC go to 5 and Crow and Rex's SPC go to 3. Jack Sets a card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone and Summons "Magic Hole Golem" with 2000 DEF. "Magic Hole Golem's" effect, allows Jack to attack Goodwin directly with "Mad Archfiend", whose ATK must be halved. "Mad Archfiend's" ATK drops to 900 and it leaps up to Goodwin, showering him with its "Bone Splash" attack. Goodwin's Life Points drop to 7900. Crow tells Jack to not joke around and adds that Jack can't get rid of their bonds that easily. Crow activates his face-down "Shadow Dance", inflicting a further 1000 damage to Goodwin, lowering his Life Points to 6900 and SPC to 2. Yusei holds his hand over his heart as he talks about the bonds of a Signer and their friends. He activates his face-down; "Rising Rush", Special Summoning "Junk Synchron" with 1300 ATK. Jack ends his turn, allowing Yusei to take charge. Yusei begins his turn. His and Jack's SPC go to 6, Crow's goes to 4 and Goodwin's SPC goes to 3. Yusei Tunes "Junk Synchron" and "Max Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Junk Archer" with 2300 ATK. "Junk Archer" takes aim, as Yusei uses its effect. It fires an arrow through "Moon Dragon Quilla", removing it from play. Yusei attacks Goodwin directly with "Junk Archer", but Goodwin activates "Offering to the Immortals", which negated the attack, Summoned 2 "Ceremonial Tokens", and lets him add an "Earthbound Immortal" from his Deck to his hand. His opponent's realize what he's doing. Goodwin laughs and shows them the "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca" card. Crow accuses him of playing dirty. Yusei Sets 2 cards in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, ending his turn. "Moon Dragon Quilla" returns during the End Phase. The Signers' friends continue to watch anxiously and Luna and Akiza worry for Yusei. gets sacrificed to Summon Wiraqocha Rasca.]] Goodwin begins his turn. Yusei and Jack's SPC go to 7, Crow's goes to 5 and Goodwin's goes to 4. Goodwin Releases his 2 monsters, causing the Earthbound Immortal heart to appear in the sky. The heart sucks people in the vicinity into it, including Angela and members of Sector Security. A flash of light appears around the heart and it becomes the condor, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca. Wiraqocha Rasca spreads its wings and hovers over the stairway, standing with just a single ATK point. Yusei, Jack and Crow worriedly look up, but direct their attention to a noise coming from the King of the Netherworld. The King spots Wiraqocha Rasca and launches an army of smaller condors from its body in the direction of Wiraqocha Rasca. The condors circle the Duel circuit. Rex laughs in triumph as his plan reaches its climax. As one of the small condors sneaks up on Yusei, it gets struck by Black Rose Dragon. Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon, summoned by Akiza and Luna to fight off the condors. Kuribon appears next to Luna, while Leo, Mina and Trudge cheer on Yusei, Jack and Crow respectively. Following some speech from Yusei about bonds and friendship surpassing fate, Goodwin continues his turn and activates "Wiraqocha Rasca's" effect. .]] Crow takes the lead, telling Goodwin how he had looked up to the Legendary man from the Daedalus Bridge legend and how he taught them to be strong and to never give up. Yusei is touched by Crow's speech. One of the smaller condors strikes Crow, causing to slightly deviate off course, but does no major damage. Crow, determine to protect Yusei's wish, chains "Life Exchange" to "Wiraqocha Rasca's" effect, forcing the Immortal to attack him. The massive blast throws Crow off the geoglyph and drops his Life Points to 1. Crow switches the Blackbird to flight mode, mimicking the legendary man and flies through "Moon Dragon Quilla", who gets destroyed by "Life Exchange". With "Quilla" gone, "Sun Dragon Inti" returns with 3000 ATK. Crow activates "Blackwing - Bombardment", releasing "Blackwing Armor Master". He lands back on the circuit, causing damage to the Blackbird, which he falls off of. Goodwin teases Crow about the legendary man and Sets a cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, ending his turn. Crow looks up ahead at the Blackbird. He still has 1 Life Point and the card "Blackwing - Bombardment" continues to flash on the monitor of the Duel Runner. He collapses on the field and is excluded from the Duel after saying that their bonds haven't been broken yet. Furious about what Goodwin has done to Crow, Jack begins his turn. Yusei and Jack's SPC go to 8 and Goodwin's goes to 5. As Jack begins his turn, the screen displaying the players stats no longer mentions Crow. Jack Summons "Sinister Sprocket" and Tunes it with "Magic Hole Golem" and "Mad Archfiend" to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend". He activates "Half Straight", halving "Red Dragon Archfiend's" ATK and causing that monster to attack the opponent directly if they have a monster with a higher ATK. Jack then declares a direct attack against Goodwin, however Goodwin uses "Sun Dragon Inti's" effect to reduce its own ATK to 0, meaning "Red Dragon Archfiend" would not be able to attack directly, as no longer has the lower ATK. Since "Wiraqocha Rasca" cannot be selected as an attack target, "Red Dragon Archfiend" can only attack "Inti" which would cause both to be destroyed, but Yusei activates "Scrubbed Raid", ending the Battle Phase. Goodwin advises Jack to take the path of a true king, while Yusei talks him into acting otherwise. Jack reflects on how he betrayed his friends to become King. Goodwin offers further persuasion and orders him to eliminate Yusei. Jack refuses and continues "Red Dragon Archfiend's" attack, destroying "Inti". Goodwin's Life Points drop to 5400 and due to "Inti's" effect, Jack's drop to 2500. Jack and Goodwin's SPC go down to 7 and 4 respectively. During the End Phase, "Quilla" is revived. Jack Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, ending his turn. Goodwin questions Jack's decision. As Jack replies, he thinks of Carly, saying that it was her who taught him about love, bonds and friendship. Yusei's starts his turn. His SPC goes to 9, Jack's goes to 8 and Goodwin's goes to 5. Yusei uses "Junk Archer's" effect, in an attempt to remove "Quilla" from play, but Goodwin activates "Destruct Potion", destroying "Quilla" and gaining Life Points equal to its ATK. Goodwin Life Points rise to 7900 and "Inti" revives in "Quilla's" absence. Goodwin boasts about how futile he made "Junk Archer's" effect and Yusei defeatedly ends his turn. Goodwin dares Yusei and Jack to fight and defeat him and laughs malevolently about creating a new world. Featured Duels Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo vs. Rex Goodwin :...continued from previous episode. Crow Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Jack's turn (Crow's SPC : 3; Jack's SPC : 5; Yusei's SPC : 5; Rex's SPC : 3) Jack Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and Normal Summons "Magic Hole Golem" (DEF: 2000). He activates the effect of "Magic Hole Golem", halving the the ATK of "Mad Archfiend" (ATK: 900) so it can attack Goodwin directly (Goodwin: 7900 Life Points). Crow activates the "Shadow Dance" inflicting another 1000 damage to Goodwin (Goodwin: 6900 Life Points, 2 SPC). Yusei then activates "Rising Rush", Special Summoning "Junk Synchron" (ATK: 1300). Jack ends his turn. Yusei's turn (Crow's SPC : 4; Jack's SPC : 6; Yusei's SPC : 6; Rex's SPC : 3) Yusei uses "Junk Synchron" and "Max Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Junk Archer" (ATK: 2300). He uses "Junk Archer's" effect to remove "Moon Dragon Quilla" from play, until the End Phase. Yusei attacks Goodwin directly with "Junk Archer", but Goodwin activates "Offering to the Immortals", negating the attack, Special Summoning 2 "Ceremonial Tokens" and adding "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca" to his hand. Yusei Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, and ends his turn. "Moon Dragon Quilla" (ATK: 2500) returns to the field. Rex's turn (Crow's SPC : 5; Jack's SPC : 7; Yusei's SPC : 7; Rex's SPC : 4) Rex Goodwin Tributes the 2 "Ceremonial Tokens", to Tribute Summon "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca" (ATK: 1). He activates the effect of "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca". Crow chains "Life Exchange" forcing Goodwin to use "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's" effect on him (Crow: 1 Life Point) and allows him to destroy "Moon Dragon Quilla". Goodwin activates the effect of "Moon Dragon Quilla" allowing him to Special Summon "Sun Dragon Inti" (ATK: 3000). Crow activates "Blackwing - Bombardment's" effect, allowing him to Tribute "Blackwing Armor Master". Crow is injured and cannot continue the Duel. Rex Goodwin Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Jack's turn (Jack's SPC : 8; Yusei's SPC : 8; Rex's SPC : 5) Jack Normal Summons "Sinister Sprocket" (ATK: 400) and uses all of his monsters to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 3000). Jack activates Half Straight allowing him to halve "Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK (ATK: 1500). Goodwin activates "Sun Dragon Inti's" effect (ATK: 0). Yusei activates "Scrubbed Raid" and tells Jack to use its effect on "Red Dragon Archfiend". Jack rejects it and continues to attack "Sun Dragon Inti" (Goodwin: 5400 Life Points, 4 SPC), Goodwin activates "Sun Dragon Inti's" effect destroying "Red Dragon Archfiend" and inflicting damage equal to its ATK to Jack (Jack: 2500 Life Points, 7 SPC). Goodwin Special Summons "Moon Dragon Quilla" using its effect (ATK: 2500), Jack Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, and ends his turn. Yusei's turn (Jack's SPC : 8; Yusei's SPC : 9; Rex's SPC : 5) Yusei activates "Junk Archer's" effect, selecting "Moon Dragon Quilla", but Goodwin plays "Destruct Potion" allowing him destroy "Moon Dragon Quilla" and gain Life Points equal to its ATK (Rex Goodwin: 7900 Life Points), Goodwin then Special Summons "Sun Dragon Inti" (ATK: 3000). Yusei ends his turn. :Continued next episode... Mistakes in the dub * Crow calls "Moon Dragon Quilla" Moon Shadow Dragon. *The Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's logo is accidentally not shown during the opening song. Additions in second dub * Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's card explanation is added after it was summoned.